


Coffee Shop Kiss

by CanIHazJohnlock



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanIHazJohnlock/pseuds/CanIHazJohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tamaki and Haruhi are out for coffee, but can this innocent gathering lead to more? And what will happen when sad new causes everything to change?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coffee Shop Kiss?

Disclaimer: I own nothing. You really think I'm smart enough to think of this? This is my first long fanfic so If it sucks Im sorry. There will be more chapters if you guys give me good reviews. PLEASE REVIEW!  
I twiddled my thumbs, trying to look down as much as possible to hide my blush. "So Senpai, is this a date?"

I asked as my blush deepened to a deep shade of scarlet. I risked looking up under my lashes to see the gorgeous blonde man that walked beside me.

His sapphire blue eyes met mine for a moment, and he laughed. "My dear Haruhi, Daddy just wanted to buy his lovely little girl a cup of commoner's coffee." he said as he smiled at me.

I sighed, whether I was relieved or disappointed I'm not sure. "Okay Senpai, I just wanted to be sure." I said trying not to sound disappointed but apparently it didn't work.

"Haruhi, are you alright, do you not like your coffee? Daddy will buy you a new one." He started to turn around heading back to the coffee shop.

"No Senpai wait!" Without thinking, I grabbed his arm and did something I have waited 2 years to do.

I kissed him.

I kissed him, and as I pulled away, I realized what I had just done and I ran away. His lips were so soft, and there was still a taste of his peppermint coffee.

The kiss was everything I had dreamed, so why was I running away. I spent so much time worrying about how he would react, I can't believe I did it.

Finally I did it, but what am I going to do, what if he doesn't like me? O why did I do it?

It wasn't until I reached the doors to my apartment that I stopped thinking like that. I realized if he liked me he would've acted on it by now.

I leaned against the door trying to stay up. I slowly slid down in despair as the tears came. I spent 2 years dreaming of the day I would finally get to kiss Tamaki and that's how I do it.

The little make-up I had on was smudging making me look horrible. The first kiss I have with Tamaki senpai and I can't stop crying.

I sat there crying for what seemed like hours. I hadn't even noticed that it was raining. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I remember is waking up in my apartment in my bed.

I heard a clanking from the kitchen, and froze. I got up from the bed and walked out of my room silently. Peering around the corner, I found Tamaki-senpai making tea.

A small gasp escaped my lips. He must have heard it because Tamaki turned around before I could hide.

"Oh Hi Haruhi. I came to make sure that you were okay. After you left, it started raining and I wanted to make sure you got home safe. When I found you, you were asleep outside so I brought you in and made some tea."

I didn't respond right away, but my blush deepened. I had left so quickly, I didn't get to see his response. "You didn't have to do that senpai."

I blushed deeper if that was possible and caught his eyes. There was passion behind those eyes that made me wonder what he was thinking.

"About earlier Senpai, I'm sorr…" I was interrupted by a pair of sweet peppermint tasting soft lips meeting mine.

I soon lost all my thoughts as I gave into the will of those lips. For a few moments we stayed like this. His lips against mine.

My back was pressed against the wall, his arms around my waste. He broke the kiss lifting his head to kiss me on the forehead.

"You have nothing to apologize about. I should have done that so long ago. I meant to ask you this but could never find the words. Haruhi, you are the most amazing person I have ever met. Your beauty outshines the sun and you are like a blossoming rose. Your beauty grows more and more as every day passes. Will you be my girlfriend?"

I stared into his shining blue orbs and saw love reflected back. "Tamaki, I..."

Tamaki's POV:

I waited to hear her answer. This girl with soft chocolate brown eyes took my very breathe away in anticipation of her answer.

A breeze blew in from an open window tussling her silky brown hair and causing her to shiver.

"Tamaki, I… would love to be your girlfriend but there's a bit of a problem."

I was so overjoyed to hear her say yes that I almost didn't catch the last part. "Problem? What kind of a problem? There is nothing I wouldn't do to be able to have you Haruhi."

I looked into her eyes; I could see the pain floating around her normally bright and happy eyes. She looked like she was trying to find the best way to tell me.

"Tamaki," she sighed before continuing, " I went to the doctor last week and got some tests done since I've been feeling sick, and well I don't know what's wrong. My doctor said he'd call as soon as he found out my condition. He says I should stay away from things that could stress me out just to be safe."

She looked to me for a response, but I stared at her stunned. How could she not tell me? What could be wrong?

I tried my best to respond, but my thoughts and mind were clouded. All I could say was her name, but I said it with a voice so filled with hurt and confusion.

I put my hand on her shoulder and pulled her into a tight hug. "I don't care what your doctor says. Now more than ever you need someone who can be there for you. No matter what, I will stay by your side."

She looked at me with eyes filled with joy as the telephone rang.I walked over to the counter and picked up the telephone.

"Hello, Fujioka residence. Who may I ask is calling?"

A gruff older voice answered, "This is Doctor Carter calling. May I speak to Miss Fujioka?"

I almost dropped the phone as Haruhi asked who it was. I handed her the phone and told her who was calling. She picked it up and started talking, "Yes, Doctor. Have you found anything out?".

She paused a moment to listen to the response from the other side. Suddenly, her face went pale and she dropped the phone.

Her skin looked almost translucent as the blood drained from her face. I asked her what's wrong but she just sat there. I picked up the phone trying to get an answer, but all I heard was a dial tone.

I hung up the phone then went over to where she was. I hugged her tight and asked her again what was wrong. She leaned into me and started crying. In between broken cries I could make out only one word.

Cancer.


	2. What now?

Disclaimer: I own none of this I am not that creative.  
Haruhi's POV:

I sat there frozen, I felt the need to cry but no tears came. It was like I was frozen in that moment of shear depression.

It wasn't until a pair of strong arms were holding me that I come back to reality and realize what was happening. I had ... cancer.

I found that my breath hitched as I slowly looked up. Tamaki had been holding me for so long, we felt like one person.

I looked up into his brilliant eyes and saw only my face reflected. It's like his singular thought was me.

"You know you don't have to stay here, I can," I paused for a moment to choke back more tears, "take care of myself.".

He looked at me with his amazing eyes so filled with concern and said, "There is nowhere I would rather be than by your side. I told you no matter what and I meant it. Haruhi, now is when I need to be here for you most. As your friend, no as your boyfriend, and I will protect you from anything that I can.".

Hearing him call himself my boyfriend filled me with joy that overwhelmed my sadness. Before I knew it, I was kissing him.

O I wanted to remember this moment always. I wanted to remember the deep rich blue his shirt was, the smell of vanilla and peppermint lingering around him, the soft feel of his hands in mine.

This was a moment I would remember until the day I die. Though that day may be closer than i ever imagined before.

We moved to the couch so we could sit and watch a movie. I tried to insist he didn't need to stay but when he heard Dad was away on a trip, he refused to leave me.

I was laying back into him as he sat. We had a blanket thrown across us, but the draft blew straight into my face, which was still wet from earlier's tears.

I don't even know what movie we were watching because as soon as it started fatigue kicked in. It must be the... cancer.

I have been really tired lately, every day I come home from school and sleep until dinner, and then I go to bed at night tired. I wake up in the morning after a full night of sleep, and I'm exhausted.

Oh my God! School! How am I going to tell everyone I have cancer. They are still recovering from the shock of finding out I'm a girl. I can't imagine how I'm supposed to tell them, walk in and say "Hey guys by the way I have cancer?".

What am I going to do? Mom I don't know how I'm supposed to handle this.

Tamaki's POV:

She was laying into me after I put the movie in, and I could tell she was already asleep. Looking at her beautiful serene face sleeping, I couldn't help but think why she had to be the one to get cancer.

I want to remember this moment with her. Her head resting on my shoulder, her nose scrunching up when she sleeps, even the way her hair shines in the glare of the light.

This is how I want to remember my little angel.

Tamaki's POV:

Haruhi was sleeping like an angel when suddenly my phone vibrated causing her to wake up.

"I.m sorry angel I didn't mean to wake you up. Wait a minute and then you can go back to sleep.".

I sat up, leaving a sleepy Haruhi behind. Whoever's calling me better make it worth it.

"Hello?" I said into my cell.

A familiar cold voice responded, "oh hello tamaki, how did your date with Haruhi go?".

I tried to think of what to say. Should I keep this from Kyoya, I mean it's Haruhu's decision who she tells. I'll let her be the one to tell them.

"It went very well, you could say that the evening changed both our lives.". Yeah that's safe.

He waited a while before responding, but I could hear the twins laughing in the background. "Hey Kyoya, can you try to get everyone together for a meeting tomorrow. There's something we have to tell you guys. Make it clear that this is completely mandatory.".

He agreed but with a certain curiosity in his voice. I looked over to see Haruhi shoot suddenly up and sprint to the bathroom.

"Kyoya I'm gonna have to call you back."

I hung up the phone than ran to the bathroom. The door was not closed, so I went in. Haruhi was throwing up into the toilet.

I grabbed her hand and she squeezed mine. I stroked her hair when she was done and wiped her mouth.

"It's gonna be alright now. The doctor said it would be normal to get nauseous every so often.".

I picked her up in my arms and carried her to her bed. "Just sleep for now. You'll feel better when you wake up.".

She looked into my eyes and grabbed my shirt. "Tamaki I think I might just..."


	3. Tamaki's Dream

Haruhi's POV:

He had carried me to bed, and laid me down on the sheets. I don't know what came over me, but all I know is that when he put me down and started to pull away, I wanted nothing more than to stay with his arms around me.

I decided that he needed to hear something while I was still around to say it. I took a deep breathe looking for courage to say what I so desperately wanted to say.

I looked into his deep blue oceans of passion and found all the courage I needed.

I grabbed his shirt and told him, "Tamaki, I think I just might be in love with you. You are the most kind thoughtful moron Ive ever known, and I find myself wanting nothing more than to be with you always. So I just wanted you to know, I love you."

Tamaki's POV:

I stood there, her tiny fingers still clutching my shirt. I didn't know how to respond, I loved her for so long, but having to let her know that was different.

I decided that planning this out wasn't going to work so I took a deep breathe and cleared my mind. I wasn't going to ruin this by over thinking it.

"Haruhi, I love you too. I've loved you ever since we spent that time together at the beach. You are brutally honest, amazingly intelligent and incredible in every single way. I can honestly say with my whole heart, that I love you."

I looked at her to watch her reaction. As she thought about what I said, she smiled. I think that was the happiest I had ever seen her.

I took advantage of this moment to kiss her. It was a short peck on the cheek, but it was enough to show her how much I love her.

I stroked her hair and told her to get some sleep. I tried to pull away, but she held fast to my shirt.

I looked at her confused, but she just laughed. "What happened to staying with me always?"

She motioned for me to join her on the bed, and so I layed down beside her. She curled her face into my chest and took shelter in torso.

I put my arms around her as she slowly went off into deep sleep. It was only after she was asleep that I realized it was nearly midnight, so I gave into fatigue and slept there beside her.

I woke up while it was still dark to find no Haruhi. I went to go look for her, when I heard a sound in the kitchen.

I turned the corner in hopes of finding Haruhi, but the only person in the kitchen was a very sickly looking young woman.

She turned to face me for a moment then turned back to whatever she was doing. She had bags under her eyes as if she hadn't slept in years, she also was bald and had almost translucent skin.

I asked why she was here when I realized she was wearing the same clothes Haruhi had worn that day.

"Haruhi?" I asked shocked as the woman turned to face me. She opened her mouth to answer, but nothing came out but body wrenching coughs which she covered with her hand.

Her hand wasn't enough to hide what had happened though, her hand was covered in blood, and her mouth had blood dripping out the side.

She started to faint as I ran to her. I ran fast enough to catch her luckily, and as she lay in my arms, she looked up at me and said, "I'm sorry Tamaki"

Then her body went limp, and all the life left her eyes. I shook her, "Haruhi? HARUHI? NO COME BACK!"

I cried over her limp body and shook her. I just kept repeating over and over, "Come back! Come back!"

"NNOOOOOO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I shot straight up, causing a sleeping Haruhi to be jolted awake.

She looked at me with sleepy but concerned eyes. "Tamaki? What's wrong?".

I looked at her astonished. She was fine, it must have been a dream, but it was so lifelike. It was so... real.

I didn't want to concern her, so I just told her it was nothing but a stupid nightmare. I assured her I was fine, and that she go back to sleep.

For the rest of the night, I kept my head close to her heart, making sure it was still beating.

Haruhi's POV:

I woke up in the morning to find the sky bright blue, leaving no evidence of the brutal storm the day before. For a moment I just sat there, thinking to myself. Today is the day I have to do it. Today is the day I'm going to tell the host club.

I sat up and noticed that Tamaki wasn't there. I looked around for him expecting to find him in the kitchen, but all I found was breakfast of eggs, bacon, and toast along with a tall glass of orange juice.

I found a note from Tamaki underneath a teacup. I read it slowly,

Dear Haruhi

,I left early this morning to get ready for school, but left a car to take you to school. Make sure to eat the breakfast I made. Also try to be on time for school today, and don't forget about the meeting during lunch break.

Love,

Tamaki

I read it over again, then went to get dressed for school before eating. The uniforms had changed due to many girls expressing disapproval over the normal ones.

Much to my, but no one else's, dismay, the uniform now consisted of a short plaid skirt and button down shirt with a baby blue jacket. The finishing touch was the Ouran coat of arms in the upper left of the jacket.

After getting in my uniform, I put on knee high white socks and my slippers. Absentmindedly, I reached out to put on my mother's ring.

I slipped it on my finger, but then realized what I was doing. Sorry Mom, I don't know what I'm doing, I just want something of yours to be with me today to give me strength.

I looked at the time on my watch from the market. I only had 20 minutes to get to school. I ran to the kitchen and scarfed down what I could, then put my shoes on and ran outside.

The car was waiting for me just like Tamaki said, so I got in. As we were speeding of, all I could think about was what I should say during lunch.

We arrived at school with barely any time to spare. I quickly took my sat as the bell rang.

After I took a brief sigh of relief, I noticed the twins staring at me. I tried to ignore them and pay attention, but I couldn't think of anything that would calm my mind.

Every time I tried to focus, I would just find myself worrying about what to say again. At last, the bell rang for lunch break. I rose slowly as Hikaru and Kaoru walked over.

"Are you ready to go to lunch Haruhi?" asked Kaoru.

I looked between him and Hikaru, although Kaoru had changed his hair, It had always been easy for me to tell them apart. "I need to stay here for a bit, you guys go ahead I'll be right there.".

They looked confused, but I insisted they go. After they left, I took a few minutes to compose myself, then I looked deep inside myself for all my courage and walked down the halls to the door of music room 3.

I took a deep breathe and stepped inside, the room felt almost as unfamiliar as it had the day I had discovered the host club.

In front of me, I saw Tamaki and Kyoya discussing something, while Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai sat at the table eating cake.

Well Hunny was eating cake while Mori watched silent. Hikaru and Kaoru were setting up some stupid prank for Tamaki. As I entered, Hunny called over to me, "Haru-chan, why don't you come over here and eat some cake with us?"

He looked so happy to see me, that I started crying. They all looked at me concerned, but I stopped them. "I need to tell you all something very important.".

I took a seat on one of the couches and had everyone face me on the other. "I haven't been feeling well for quite some time, so I went to see a doctor. Yesterday, after my coffee date with Tamaki, I heard back from the doctor and... Andd."

I started crying again, so Tamaki came over and gave me a hug. Feeling his arms around mine gave me the strength I needed. "the doctor informed me, that I have breast cancer. He also told me that he's running some tests to see how serious it is.".

I looked up at my friends, Hikaru and Kaoru just sat there shocked hugging each other, Hunny was crying, Mori was stone stiff as if he just couldn't figure out any way to respond, and Kyoya, I think I saw a tear in his calculating eyes.


	4. What happened?

I took a seat on one of the couches and had everyone face me on the other. "I haven't been feeling well for quite some time, so I went to see a doctor. Yesterday, after my coffee date with Tamaki, I heard back from the doctor and... Andd."

I started crying again, so Tamaki came over and gave me a hug. Feeling his arms around mine gave me the strength I needed. "the doctor informed me, that I have breast cancer. He also told me that he's running some tests to see how serious it is.".

I looked up at my friends, Hikaru and Kaoru just sat there shocked hugging each other, Hunny was crying, Mori was stone stiff as if he just couldn't figure out any way to respond, and Kyoya, I think I saw a tear in his calculating eyes.

Before I knew what had happened, I felt 2 strong arms around me.

I melted into Tamaki's chest as I balled my eyes out. I couldn't stand to look at my friends anymore.

I couldn't stand to see their concerned eyes fixed on me. Kyoya, was the first to speak.

"Well that's something new. Haruhi, may I ask who your doctor is?" he asked in an emotionless voice.

"His name is Doctor," I paused to sniffle,"Carter, he works at the free clinic in my neighborhood.".

Kyoya's words seemed to have unfrozen everyone, which led to a madhouse.

Hunny-senpai offered me his cake, "I have plenty of cake at home Haru-chan, you can have my cake if you like, it'll make you feel better.".

For the first time since finding out I had cancer, I smiled.

That small gesture was enough to make me forget all my troubles. I held that smile for only a second before I was reminded again of my problems by the ringing of my phone.

Or more specifically, the ringtone I had set specifically for when my doctor calls me.

I went pale, but insisted I had to take this call and went into the empty hallway. I answered as soon as I was alone.

Tamaki's POV:

It was hard to hear through the door, but I could definitely make out what Haruhi was saying.

I pressed my ear against the door, my blonde hair falling in my face."Yes, hello? O Doctor Carter yes, have you received the test results? You have, okay and do you know anything. What? What do you mean by that? That can't be right! That CAN'T be right. No I understand doctor. Yes I will come by tomorrow.".

What could've possibly happened to make her so upset? I opened the door when she ended the call, but I only found her collapsed against the wall crying with body wrenching sobs.

What had happened?

"Haruhi?" Calling out her name, made my throat close up. What could have possibly made her so upset. "Haruhi, what did the doctor say?"

I asked with so much concern.

She looked at me with those beautiful brown eyes, but somehow, those eyes I love were clouded as if they weren't even seeing me.

She looked at me and tried to form words, but every time she went to spoke, she was choked back by a new assaulting wave of tears.

I went swiftly to her and held her in my arms and stroked her hair. I told her everything would be alright.

We stayed there for a while, until she seemed to be okay. The bell had already rung, signaling the end of lunch, but I was not about to let her go back to class this way.

When she calmed down, I carried her in my arms to the Host Club room. She tried to protest, "Tamaki I can walk fine." she insisted.

After I laid her down on the couch, I went over to the piano and played her a lullaby my mother had taught me.

Haruhi's POV:

I lay on the couch halfway in the dream world and halfway in the real world. I could hear a beautiful piano melody, which told me Tamaki was still here.

He meant it when he said he'd always be by my side. I called his name, and the music stopped.

I would have to tell him eventually and that seemed like the best time.

He was soon by my side again, and seeing the concern in his face, reminded me why I love him so much. I took a deep breathe and then started my story.

"Tamaki, I received a call from my doctor before, and I have some news," I took another deep breathe.

"My doctor said I am in the third stage of the cancer, and that it went untreated so long, there is practically nothing he can do to prevent it at this point.".

I looked up into those eyes and found myself wrapped in his arms. I pulled away to say one last thing before I burst into tears again. "Tamaki, he says I have a month to live.".

Tamaki's POV:

When she told me, it felt like I was getting slapped. I just got up the courage to ask her to be my girlfriend, and she's dying. I what her to always be in my life, to grow old with me, to be my wife. What am I supposed to do?

Instantly, I thought of something. It was stupid and insane, but I needed this. "Marry me." I said.

She looked at me confused with those clouded eyes, they were pink and puffy from tears. "What?" she responded confused.

"I'm asking you to marry me Haruhi Fujioka. I love you and I want nothing more than to be with you and if I only have one month with you, I want to waste no time. I want to wake up every day knowing you are there beside me. I want to make sure that you are loved and cherished. I want to make this the happiest time in your life. You are the only person I can and will ever love. Will you marry me?"

She started crying again, but this time they were tears of joy. "Tamaki..."


	5. Flower Ring

"I'm asking you to marry me Haruhi Fujioka. I love you and I want nothing more than to be with you and if I only have one month with you, I want to waste no time. I want to wake up every day knowing you are there beside me. I want to make sure that you are loved and cherished. I want to make this the happiest time in your life. You are the only person I can and will ever love. Will you marry me?"

She started crying again, but this time they were tears of joy. "Tamaki..."

Haruhi's POV:

I just looked into his passionate eyes and saw something I wanted. I saw a future with a loving husband, beautiful children, a big house, everything I had ever dreamed of.

Before I knew it, my eyes overflowed with tears. It's not fair I finally have a chance to have everything I want, and I'm dying.

He looked concerned, but when he tried to hug me, I pushed him away. I just needed a minute to myself, so I walked out into the courtyard.

The cherry blossoms were in full bloom, so walking down the cobblestone path made me feel like I was in a storm of falling flower petals. I breathed in slowly, letting the air seep in. I headed back to the room to find Tamaki asleep on the couch. I hadn't noticed before, but he had dark bags under his eyes.

I went up to him silently and kissed him. He seemed to wake up, but his eyes were still closed.

He pulled me tighter and kissed me back. I pulled away. He looked at me with those eyes, and I immediately felt compelled to hold him forever.

"Tamaki I thought about what you asked slot, and I have one big problem with it..."

Tamaki's POV:

I held my breathe as she answered, but when I heard what she said I hung my head. My dream of being with Haruhi forever was gone. I looked up while she giggled. "Tamaki I haven't finished yet." She giggled. I stared at her confused, she laughed again. "Tamaki, my problem with this proposal, is I just don't know where I will find a dress on such short notice."

I couldn't even think of anything to say. I picked her up and spun her around in a tight hug.

Looking at her, with her slender frame and her chin length hair, I couldnt believe she was going to be all mine. I kissed her and pulled her close again. "Haruhi I'm just so happy."

Haruhi's POV:

In his arms, it felt like I was floating on a cloud. Ive never been so happy in my life. Just knowing that I get to be with him, even if it is for a short time is the best feeling in the world.

For a moment, I was on my own private cloud, and then a single fact brought me crashing down. My dad still doesn't know I have cancer. How can I tell him, on top of having to tell him about my engagement.

I felt a hand squeeze mine, and I was reminded that Tamaki was there with me. I knew that no matter what I do I will always have Tamaki. "Tamaki, will you come to my house after host club today?"

He smiled at me and before he said anything I already knew the answer. "Haruhi, I would love to come over."

We walked up the steps to my house, and I found myself getting winded. I think the extra stress of having to tell my dad was getting to me. We unlocked the door, and I went into the kitchen to make some tea. We still had plenty of time before my dad got home, so I started baking some cookies.

With my apron on, and my short hair tied back, I felt like a housewife already. It didn't help when Tamaki put his arms around my waist and kissed me on the cheek.

It started to feel like a honey I'm home moment, when the kettle whistled. I reluctantly went to take care of the tea.

When I was finished with the tea, we sat down on the couch and watched a movie. My head was in his lap on top of a pillow, and he had a blanket thrown over me.

I looked up to try and signal for him to start kissing me, but he laughed. "Haruhi I will not kiss you again until after the wedding, i want everything to be perfect."

I let out a groan, my longing for his sweet lips already was growing. How much time until I got to kiss him again, I mean the wedding's in two weeks. It can't be that hard to abstain from kissing him for two weeks. Right?

Tamaki's POV:

While Haruhi was sleeping, I slipped out to get her something. It took me almost 20 minutes to find the place, but at last I was entering the jewelry store. I went to the most exclusive ring shop I know because I wanted this ring to be perfect like my little angel.

The shop keeper greeted me, and remarked that he had just received a new selection of rings guaranteed to make a girl jump for joy. He led me to a display case, I saw diamonds of every shape, size and color, but none were just right. I started to loose hope when suddenly, I saw the most amazing ring. It's silver band was designed with flowers on the side which led up to wrap around the diamond like vines, keeping the diamond safe from the outside world.

He saw me looking at the ring, and said, "Ahh I see you like this one, this was hand crafted by a fine young artist, it is inlaid with emeralds on the side, and a diamond in the middle. It costs..."

Holding up my hand, stopping him mid sentence. "I don't care what it costs, I just want it for my fiancé.". The man looked a bit taken aback by my comment, but nonetheless, he handed me the ring after I paid him, and I set out back to the apartment.

I arrived back at the apartment to find Haruhi still sleeping on the couch. I looked at the time, and noticed that it would only be 10 minutes until her father came home.

I held out my hand to shake her awake, but she said something in her sleep that stopped me. "Tamaki I love you."

She seemed to be having too good a dream for me to stop it. I went to the kitchen to make tea, when Ranka came home. O boy, I guess Ranka and I will just have a man to man? talk. I just pray I don't screw this up.


	6. Father? of the Bride

She seemed to be having too good a dream for me to stop it. I went to the kitchen to make tea, when Ranka came home. O boy, I guess Ranka and I will just have a man to man? talk. I just pray I don't screw this up.

Tamaki's POV:

I took a deep breathe as a man with reddish brown hair sat in front of me. He was dressed as a woman for his job, but I did have to say he made a beautiful woman.

I realized the silence was aggravating him, so I started, "Ranka I love your daughter very much, and I would like to ask you for her hand in marriage."

I inhaled as I finished and was looking for his reaction. For a minute, he sat as motionless as stone, then he said,"If you truly love her, then I will give her to you. I will give up my little girl to you not because I like you, but because you make her happy."

I reached out to thank him, but he stopped me. He seemed to be glowing with an evil aura. "If you ever hurt my daughter, however, I will not hesitate to hunt you down and make your life worse than miserable. Understand?"

Frightened, I only nodded my head in response. I heard whimpering and a yawn from the other room, which told me Haruhi was waking up.

"Ranka, there is something Haruhi needs to tell you that I can't, so please stay here just a bit longer.". I left to go get Haruhi, leaving a curious and angry Ranka behind.

Haruhi's POV:

Tamaki appeared as soon as I opened my eyes, and I smiled. He did say he would always be there.

I tried to give him a kiss, but he pulled away. I was confused for a second until I noticed the jacket hanging on the chair. My dad's jacket.

I quickly stood up, causing me to loose my balance. Luckily Tamaki was there, or I would have hit my head on the coffee table.

I pushed myself out of Tamaki's arms, and went into the kitchen. On seeing me so pale, my father insisted I sit. That man is relentless, he always thinks about me before anything or anyone.

He started to say something, but I don't even know what he was saying. I was too focused on how to tell him. I prayed in my head for mom to give me strength, and then without warning, I told him.

"Dad I have breast cancer, and the doctor says I'm going to die in a month."

I don't even know how to describe the state of despair he was in. He went stiff at the mention of cancer, he seemed like a turtle that had climbed back in it's shell.

When he heard the one month part, it seemed like his shell was crumbling around him, as he started bawling his eyes out and crying, "Why my little girl? WHY!"

I tried to open my mouth to comfort him, but i couldn't think of anything to say. Tamaki hugged me when he saw my frustration with myself, and spoke first.

"Ranka, now you see why I want to marry your daughter. If I live for a hundred years, I will never find someone who is more beautiful, intelligent, and honest than your daughter. She is truly a rose in full bloom."

He go down on one knee and pulled out a small black velvet box. "I didn't get to do this right last time, but Haruhi Fujioka, will you marry me?".

He opened the box to reveal the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. Intricate details on the side made it seem like there were vines and flowers protecting the ring, and the diamond on the top was cut into parts to look like a small delicate flower.

I couldn't do anything but nod my head, as he placed the ring on my finger. This whole episode had seemed to snap my dad out of it, since now he was saying how beautiful the ring was and how Tamaki seemed to really make me happy.

I thought we were done with the surprises, when Tamaki told my father and I that the ceremony would be in two weeks, on the day of the Festival of the Cherry Blossoms.

How could he have known, it had been my dream to get married there since I was a little girl looking at photos from my parent's wedding. I was so happy, I kissed Tamaki, and then ran in my room to find the one thing I needed most. My mother's wedding dress.

It was made of white silk adorned with flowers cascading down the front like a waterfall. It was strapless, and synched in middle. I clutched the soft silk, and fought back tears. Why is it that when I feel closest to my mom, I am having to join her.

I hadn't heard the door open, but suddenly I heard my dad's voice behind me. "Your mother looked so beautiful in that dress on our wedding day, but I think you will make an even more beautiful bride."

He picked up the white veil on the bed, and put it in my hair. He seemed to choke back a tear seeing me in my mother's veil, but he ducked out before I could see him cry.

I tried on the dress, but noticed that it was really loose. I picked up my phone and called Hikaru and Kaoru.

It rang three times before I heard Kaoru's voice say hello. "Hey Kaoru, is Melissa there?"

"Yea hold on.". He held the phone away from his face so I only heard a muffled yell of Melissa's name.

After a while, a soft feminine voice picked up, "Haruhi? Watcha want?"

Melissa was a fashion prodigy, so I thought if anyone could fix this dress, it was Melissa. "I was wondering if you could help me fit my mom's wedding dress. It's too big."

At the mention of a wedding dress, Melissa shouted with the phone held away from her. "Hey Hikaru, Kaoru? Did you know Haruhi's getting married?"

I heard a ruckus on the other side, then suddenly heard Hikaru's voice. "WHAT HARUHI WHEN? WHAT? HOW? WHO?"

He was freaking out so much, Kaoru took the phone from him. He was much easier to deal with. "So who ya getting hitched to and why weren't we invited."

I laughed then told him to check his mail. He put the phone down for a bit, then came back laughing. "Well I guess there is no better time to RSVP then the present.".

We laughed together, and he pressed on more. "Haruhi, who are you marrying? You aren't even dating anyone."

I was about to respond when I realized I never told him I was dating Tamaki. "Well you see I'm kinda marrying Tamaki."

I could almost see the smile on his face as he called out, "Hannah, you owe me 10 bucks."

Hannah was in the background cursing him out. She was his friend from a fashion class he's been taking, she's also Melissa's best friend. She took the phone from Kaoru and told me that she better win the next bet, or she would hunt me down.

Melissa took back the phone, and we made a date for her to come over tomorrow for a fitting. Hannah insisted she come too, claiming no fitting was a fitting without a stylist.

I laughed again and said goodbye. It all hit me at once, the fatique, the excitement, the happiness, everything. I got into my pajamas, then made my way into the hallway to kiss Tamaki goodnight.

I climbed into bed and did something I hadn't done in a very long time. I dreamt.


	7. The Wedding Dress

Melissa took back the phone, and we made a date for her to come over tomorrow for a fitting. Hannah insisted she come too, claiming no fitting was a fitting without a stylist.

I laughed again and said goodbye. It all hit me at once, the fatique, the excitement, the happiness, everything. I got into my pajamas, then made my way into the hallway to kiss Tamaki goodnight.

I climbed into bed and did something I hadn't done in a very long time. I dreamt.

Tamaki's POV:

Two weeks had passed so quickly, between escorting Haruhi to chemotherapy, planning the perfect wedding, the host club, and managing to do all my school work, I had barely slept in weeks.

The wedding was in two days, but there was still so much to do. Mori and Hunny had taken over the planning, but that still left me supervising their decisions. Kaoru's girlfriend, Melissa and her best friend Hannah, had taken over designing the reception.

Even with all this help, I was worried sick that it wouldn't be perfect.

I layer down to go to bed, and found myself drifting into a deep sleep. Kyoya told me that I needed to sleep, so he gave me some aspirin to take. It must have been pretty damn strong because it knocked me out almost immediately.

The last thing I remembered was seeing an evil looking man in glasses hovering over me.

Haruhi's POV:

"Melissa, how much longer do I have to stand here?" I whined

She laughed, tossing her long blonde hair over her shoulder. "When Hannah gets back with the dress, I'll let you sit, but I need to finish fitting you in your reception gown." she said as she stuck a pin in the hem.

I was not being shown everything, I was being fitted with a fake design. She wanted to keep my reception dress a secret, even from me.

The door opened and closed as Hannah entered with a garment bag. She hugged me and Melissa and apologized for being late.

"There was so much unbelievable traffic. I sat in my car for 20 minutes without moving." she was ranting, clearly not expecting anyone to listen.

Her sharp blue eyes were attentive, but kind, and her chest length dirty blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She had barely any makeup on, but she was still beautiful. Those two were the most beautiful pair I had

I started having mini anxiety attacks over seeing the finished dress for the first time. They said they had added their own touches, but I was worried it would be too much different, and not enough like Mom's.

Melissa was medium height, and very girly. She loved to design, but she always waited until the last minute. She loved to procrastinate, but she always turned out her best work last minute.

I waited for both of them to get settled before I asked. "Will you guys do me the honor of being in my bridal party?"

They jumped up and hugged me, and giggled their responses. With Taylor already having agreed to be my maid if honor, my bridal party was complete.

Taylor was my best friend. We had met at the library, and had instantly clicked. She Went to Nishimuri Girl's Academy, and was top in her class.

We loved discussing our favorite authors, and she loved it when I talked about the host club, especially Kyoya. She knew they could never be together, but her determination was one of the greatest things about her.

She wasn't particularly pretty, nor did she have much money, but she was not afraid to speak her mind and be honest, even when she was embarrassed.

Hannah interrupted my fond memories of Taylor, by pointing out to Melissa that the dress was still in the bag. She pulled it out and said I could open my eyes.

I gasped as I looked at the most beautiful dress I had ever seen. I reached out into the mirror, trying to make sure it was me.

The silk flowers were beautiful and cascaded down the side like before, but there was a green band around the waste that looked like intricately wrapped vines twisted around my waist. The dress was still strapless, but they sew a corset inside to give me more shape.

I looked like another person in this dress, but yet it was still me.

. Melissa and Hannah were thrilled by how good it looked. Melissa even stated that it may be her best work yet.

Their next present for me, was a surprise, it was a necklace. A locket shape like a heart, that when opened, held two small pictures of both my mother, and Tamaki.

I pressed it into the palm of my hand, and hugged them both tight. They pulled away and ordered me to go get some beauty sleep.

I asked them if they wanted to stay over for a kind of bachelorette party. "Oh of course we'd love to sleep over, we were so bummed when you said no bachelorette party." said Melissa.

I went off to get changed, and Taylor was there when I got back. We spent all night acting like normal girls, we played games, watched movies, and actually got some sleep.

The nerves didn't hit until morning. Today is the day I marry Tamaki Suoh, it's gonna be the best day ever.

Tamaki's POV:

We just got in from a wonderful night of commoners fun. Kyoya had gotten help from Taylor finding the best commoner places to go. We went to the festival, and ate a whole bunch of food, we even bought Haruhi and the girls presents, although I think Kaoru bought something special for Melissa.

it was a wonderful night, but today will be the gets day ever, it's the day that I get to marry my beautiful Haruhi.


	8. The Wedding

It was a wonderful night, but today will be the gets day ever, it's the day that I get to marry my beautiful Haruhi.

Haruhi's POV:

Wearing my wedding dress, and having all my friends around me, I felt so happy. Hannah was finishing my hair, and Melissa was doing my makeup. I was so nervous, I was shaking.

"Tamaki STAY OUT! It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding." shouted Taylor. It was weird seeing her being assertive, but I was glad she was there.

"Okay you're done" said Melissa excitedly. I heard those three gasp, and then they turned me towards the mirror.

I hardly recognized myself in the reflection. In front of me, was a beautiful girl with deep brown eyes, her skin was glowing and her rosy cheeks brightened as she smiled. Her hair was done up in a beautifully crafted swirl with a single white rose inlayed into the design.

"You look beautiful honey," said someone behind me. I turned to look, and saw my dad dressed in a dark black tux, with a white rose pinned to it.

He looked very handsome with his hair pulled back. He reached to pull the veil over my eyes. "You look so much like your mother. I know you have something old," he pointed to my veil. "something new," he pointed to the necklace, "something borrowed," he pointed to the earrings Hannah had lent me, "so I figured you needed something blue."

He pulled out a box and showed me the most beautiful bracelet I had ever seen. It was a bangle, it wrapped delicately around my wrist as he put it on. "It had belonged to your mother, and I knew it'd be perfect for your wedding day."

I was tearing up, but someone stopped me. "Oh no you don't, I spent too much time on that makeup for you to ruin it." said Melissa in a faux irritated voice.

I stared at my three best friends. Melissa and Hannah were dressed in matching green dresses. They were knee length, with a deep green sash across the waist.

Of course they looked stunning, but Taylor was a vision. Her hair was done in cascading waves, sans her glasses. Her dress was full length and strapless with the same deep green sash, but with flower detailing on the bust line.

"Okay, Melissa Kaoru is escorting you, Hannah, you are being escorted by Hikaru, and Taylor, you'll be escorted by Kyoya." We all laughed at the noticeable blush on Taylor's face.

"Honey its time, let's go.". Time had passed, but I hadn't noticed. I took his arm, and took a deep breathe. This is going to be the best moment of my life.

Tamaki's POV:

"Where is he? Where is he? Hikaru, Kaoru, go find him immediately." I was panicking. The ceremony will be starting soon and he's not here. He has the ring too. "What can Kyoya be doing?"

"Kyoya is making sure you have the best day of your life." He may be cold when he wants to be, but he's reliable and my best friend.

"Hey Kyoya, you know you're escorting Taylor right?" said Hikaru devilishly.

Kyoya seemed to almost smile, "Thats an interesting development.". It was a scary thing to see him smile.

"Kyoya when are you going to ask her out already, it's clear you both like each other. Well I think if a girl likes you, you should go for it.". Kaoru said with a look towards Hikaru at the end.

"Okay men, the ceremony is about to start. To your positions.". With that, the boys found the bridesmaids, and I made my way to the altar.

The organ started playing, and I felt my heart skip a beat as the doors opened. Kaoru and Melissa led, followed by Hikaru and Hannah, last, was Kyoya and Taylor. I took a deep breathe when they started playing the wedding march.

The doors opened to reveal the most amazingly breathtaking woman I had ever seen. A veil blocked her face, but I knew no one but my Haruhi could be so beautiful.

She walked with grace down the aisle, and my breathe hitched as her father stopped her in front of the altar. "Who gives this woman away?" asked the priest.

Ranka couldn't have looked more proud as he said, "I give this woman away.". As he answered, he lifted the veil, and it took all my strength to not gasp.

She had always been beautiful, but now, she was like a dream. She was my dream, and in a few minutes, she would be all mine.

I took her hands as the ceremony began, I responded when the priest told me to, as did she, but I can't remember a second when I didn't have my eyes on my beautiful bride. At last, came the part I had been waiting for.

"Do you have the rings?" asked the priest. I held my hand out to Kyoya as she held her hand out to Taylor. I held a small black velvet box, with a surprise for Haruhi inside.

She gave me my ring first, it was a thin gold band, but I loved it all the same because it came from my Haruhi. It was now my turn to give her her ring, so I opened the box. She gasped as she saw an exact copy of her mother's ring.

I slipped it on her finger as the priest said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride.". I waited no longer than a second after he finished to kiss her. Her lips were soft and warm, and they had a slight taste of cherry.

The crowd cheered as we made our way through the church to the limo. As we passed, they blew bubbles at us, and applauded. Before we left for the reception, I noticed a certain black headed groomsmen getting very close to a certain blonde bridesmaid.

Haruhi seemed to notice too,"I guess we know who's next huh".

In the limo, we sat beside each other, I have never been so happy in my life as this one moment. I kissed her once more as we intertwined. It was a short ride, made shorter by the stints of kissing we did. I swear, cherry was my new favorite flavor.


	9. Reception and Honeymoon Surprise

Haruhi's POV:

We had what seemed like such a short time alone before we arrived at the reception. Hannah had out done herself on the design. It was like a beautiful flower garden. The tables were adorned with flower arrangements of white, red, and even pink roses. We walked hand in hand into the garden, walking under a group of cherry trees that let off a flurry of blossoms.

I had only a moment to myself before I was whisked away to a back room where Melissa preceded to hand me another garment bag. I was so excited to finally see the reception dress. It was a white dress that stopped at my knees. and hugged my petite curves. It was a v neck with short sleeves, but the neck line went a bit low. It was beautiful, and I barely had time to admire myself in the reflection before she pushed me out the door.

We got back just in time for the first dance as husband and wife. He held out his white gloved hand to me, and I took it. The music began and I laughed as I heard Your Guardian Angel play. This had to be the perfect song for us. I melted into his arms as we danced. It seemed like we were floating on air, high above everyone and everything that could bring us down.

The song ended, and sadly, we separated. I felt a tap on my shoulder and saw Hikaru behind me. "May I have this dance?" he asked.

I nodded my head as we swayed to the beat. "You look beautiful Haruhi. There is something I've been meaning to say." He looked torn, but did his best to hide it.

"Haruhi, I love you. I have since we met. You had to be told, and now I've told you. Thanks for the dance. Congratulations and goodbye." He kissed me on the quick and then started walking away. I looked at him in disbelief as he walked away.

He walked straight toward Hannah and from the blissful expression on her face, he had asked her to dance. I knew then that he would be alright. I danced with everyone. Hunny just spun me around, Kaoru just swayed, and Mori actually was a really good dancer.

After I had danced with everyone, I finally got back to the strong arms of Tamaki. He smelled wonderful, like cherry blossoms. The night had passed so quickly by, that I never even got a chance to say goodbye to everyone before we had to leave for the honeymoon.

Before we left, I threw my bouquet. I turned to see who had caught it, and laughed as I saw a feverishly blushing Taylor standing with it, trying to hide glances at Kyoya, who I swear smiled.

Tamaki had Kyoya plan the honeymoon, so it was a surprise to us both. I found my bags packed and a passport on top of the carry on. Kyoya had left a note; Enjoy this vacation in one of our exclusive resorts. I wondered where our destination would be, when I noticed a guidebook for Los Angeles. I was so excited to be going to America. I had taken a beginner English course, so I was happy to get a chance to try it out.

Tamaki's POV:

She looked so happy when she found out we were going to Los Angeles. I was glad that she likes the place. Kyoya had worried me a bit by picking somewhere in America, but when we arrived, I could tell it was going to be a great trip.

When we arrived at the resort, a short older lady with gray hair pulled in a tight bun showed us to our room. It was very private, but very open as well. We had a lovely view of the sea, and our own kitchenette. By the time I had finished looking around, she was already falling asleep. She had probably just taken her cancer medication.

I decided to sleep beside her, because I was tired too. She was so small, she seemed even smaller in comparison to the bed. We could do anything we want tomorrow, but for tonight we sleep.

~Time warp to a week later~

Haruhi's POV:

I smiled as I woke up, I smelled bacon and eggs. Tamaki was in the kitchen humming, so I came up behind him silently. I wrapped my arms around his waist, startling him. He started to relax, and we laughed. "For such a small girl, you sure are sneaky."

He leaned down to kiss me as he made us plates. The bacon was brown and crispy, and the eggs were perfect. We each had a cup of jasmine tea, my favorite. I must have eaten too fast though, because I had to rush to the bathroom. He held my hair again, and I thanked him inside.

It's strange that I should be getting these symptoms now, the doctor said they would go away. Plus I haven't thrown up since that day 3 weeks ago. I ran all possibilities through my head, and finally narrowed it down. I told Tamaki I was going to take a shower, so I grabbed some clothes and my phone.

I closed the door, and turned the water on, but instead of getting in, I dialed the phone. " Kyoya? Oh Hi Taylor, is Kyoya there?"

I wondered silently to myself if those two had finally started dating. "Yes Haruhi? What do you want? Are you enjoying the honeymoon?"

I answered him quickly with general replies, but then I asked him. "Kyoya could I be showing signs of pregnancy in less than a week?"

He paused on the other side. After a minute, he finally responded. "Well it is possible for you to be showing symptoms this early, but I suggest you get a test."

I thanked him and hung up. I stepped in to take a quick shower. There was no use in panicking until I got a test. When I got out, I told Tamaki to shower. He normally takes very long showers, so I knew I would have a couple minutes. As soon as he got in, I ran down to the elevator. I went to a drug store that was luckily down stairs in the hotel. The man looked at me strangely when I purchased the test, but nonetheless, I made it back up in time.

I must've looked horrible. Winded from running, hair a mess, luckily there were two bathrooms. I popped into the other one. The instructions were simple, and I waited and waited and waited. Finally, the time was up. I looked at the test and had torn feelings as I looked at the little plus sign on the screen. What do I do?


End file.
